There are innumerable devices for shoveling snow, from variations of the standard coal shovel to larger and more intricate designs to more effectively pick up snow, or to merely shove it along the ground. There are also mechanisms mounted on a vehicle to provide mechanical advantage to handle larger amounts of snow. All of these devices can be assumed to operate more or less effectively, but all have limitations.
Some of these devices use wheels as a fulcrum to support a lever with a scoop on one end and a handle on the other end to scoop up the snow and to move in one direction or another to empty the snow. A typical example of this type of device is seen in the two-wheeled side-dumping scoop of Underwood, U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,785, issued Aug. 12, 1958.
A few others such as the Snow Shovelling Apparatus of Malickson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,326, issued Sept. 30, 1969, have a four wheeled base support, a scoop to pick up the snow ahead of the vehicle, and a mechanism to lift and throw the snow in the scoop to the side.
Such devices have limited scope in the maneuvering of the snow and certain mechanical problems and complexities to perform this function.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a mechanism for removing snow that is simple, versatile, mobile and effective in a variety of conditions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a snow removing device that has leverage to accommodate large loads of snow by an average operator.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a health-saving snow removing device that can be more safely used by older people; people who have back problems or heart conditions; or people who must avoid muscular strain.